Chomp
This is a page about the character, Chomp. If you want his species, go to Triceratops. Statistics *Species: Triceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Scissors *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) *Name: Chomp (ガブ Gabu) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Saltasaurus, Utahraptor, Amargasaurus, Altirhinus,Deinonychus, Stegosaurus, Mapusaurus, Pentaceratops, Megalosaurus, Saurophaganax, Torvosaurus, Majungasaurus, Piatnitzkysaurus, Yangchuanosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Achelousaurus, Lanzhousaurus, Baryonyx, Pachyrhinosaurus, Isisaurus (with Ace), Rajasaurus, Anchiceratops, Gigas (with assistance), Cryolophosaurus , Maximus (with assistance), Armatus (with assistance), Apatosaurus (with assistance) *Other: It can be upgraded into Super Triceratops, Alpha Triceratops and DinoTector Triceratops. Chomp is named is derived from his habit of biting Max a lot. Move Cards ;Electric Charge :Gather lightning in your body and ram your opponent! This is Chomp's first move card. ;Lightning Spear :Throw your opponent in the air, then ram into it and grind them with electricity! It was first used by Chomp to defeat Terry in Dinosaur King episode 13 ;Lightning Strike :Shoot a beam of lightning at your opponent. This is Chomp's favorite move in the first series, after obtaining it. ;Thunder Bazooka :Chomp jumped into the air, then spun as lightning gathered around his body, then slammed into his opponent. This was first used against Terry after it defeated Iguanodon. ;Thunder Driver :Chomp tossed the opponent into the air, then leaped above it and drilled it into the ground. It was first to defeat Afrovenator. ;Gatling Spark :Chomp pricked Mapusaurus several times with his horns, then threw him away. ;Plasma Anchor :Strike your opponent to the ground with an electric anchor. It was modified by Dr. Z to destroy the Spectral Armor, and was first used against Majungasaurus ;Ultimate Thunder :Lightning bolts frame Chomp's path, with the final bolt stunning his enemy. Then, Chomp's tail glows, and he charges into his opponent. It was first used against Yangchuanosaurus, and is Chomp's finishing move. However, it can be dodged, as Cryolophosaurus proved. ;Final Thunder :6 bullets of lightning shot into Cryolophosaurus, then Chomp smacked it with his tail. ;Thunder Storm Bazooka (Fusion Move) :A combination of Thunder Bazooka and Cyclone. It was first used to defeat Seth's Saurophaganax, and last used to defeat Spectral Armor Torvosaurus. ;Tag Team :This was used, but not in battle. It summons Pawpawsaurus, which will defend you from the opposing attack. Chomp won it back from the Alpha Gang in episode 31. Anime Dinosaur King Chomp was the first dinosaur to be activated. One night, while his soon-to-be master, Max Taylor, was sleeping, a meteor fell through the sky. Max woke up and saw it fly into the nearby forest; in his excitement, he woke up his friend, Rex Owens. The next morning, Max, Rex, and their friend Zoe Drake wandered into the forest. There, the three found three stones; Lightning (Max), Wind (Rex), Grass (Zoe). Along with Max's Lightning Stone is a Triceratops card. Max accidentally summons it, and while they run away, Max recalls him. He tries it again, only to summon Chomp's chibi mode. Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown Trivia *Mostly Chomp is seen biting on Max, giving him his name. *Chomp has run away several times for various reasons, oftentimes to chase after his cousins *It appears that Chomp has a strong rivalry with Terry, since they're both are the Alpha Gang's and the D-Team's main dinosaurs *Chomp's species is left ambiguous,although it may be Triceratops Maximus. *It is unclear why Chomp's coloration is different then other Triceratops cards, as they are usually gray rather than orange. *Chomp is one most notable dinosaurs in the show that fights its cousins. Gallery File:Chomp_(Chibi).jpg|Chibi Chomp File:Chomp_TCG_Card.jpg|Chomp's TCG Card File:Chomp_TCG_card.gif|Chomp (Battle Mode) TCG Card Videos thumb|300px|left|(c) alainbeXD Navigation Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Dinosaurs